Nalyd Renrut's Fifth Camp (in 3-D)
The fifth camp is FINALLY here! Join us for roleplaying and art challenges, and prepare for the adventure of a lifetime! Sign-Ups SORRY TO ALL NOT SUBSCRIBED, BUT WE REACHED TWENTY! SUBSCRIBE AND YOU CAN GET INTO MY NEXT CAMP IF I MAKE ONE. *Weird Al Yankovic as host - Nalyd Renrut Screaming Badgers #Nalyd - master strategist, kind of clumsy - Nalyd Renrut #Heather- Anonymos #Tatiana- Drama queen, can be ditzy- Anonymos #Sunshine- mentally unstable ravioli pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Han- Completely insane Duncan-obsessed girl- Sunshineandravioli (Every time I enter her in a camp, it's cancelled... this time may be different...) #Mel- Creative, smart, music.... you know- TDI19 #Jack- Nice and cool skater musician, sometimes stupid Newly found genius Rocky #Will- Tall kid, smart, friendly Rocky #Duncan - Turnertang Killer Raccoons #Niles - intelligent, neat freak, is very weak - Nalyd Renrut #Ravioli- antisocial ravioli pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Kristi- A sweetie-pie, she is a little too caring and nice at times- Anonymos #Hank - Inventor - Turnertang #Archie - An Athlete - Turnertang Eliminated #Dylan-From Total Drama Wilderness Rocky #Tobi Linch-Matt's Anti-Social Flat-mate.-Ezekielguy #Matt-Lovable, girl-crazy nerd.-Ezekielguy #Christin- Kind, artistic girl; Sunshine's character- TDI19 #Xavier - mean kid, strong, sometimes insults people too much - Nalyd Renrut #Tyra- Fashionable Model- TDI19 Day One Chat Morning Weird Al: Welcome to the camp! Nalyd: *walks off boat and trips* Xavier: Spazz. Niles: *looks around, disgusted at the filthy dock* Nalyd: *stands up and brushes himself off* Tatiana: (Steps off of the boat.) Hola, everybody! (Smiles, waves, then pauses to stare at a bird.) Heather: Oh no! Not another summer here... Han: *flips off the boat* WHAZZUUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Niles: *stares in fear* Nalyd: *sighs sadly, wishing Ravioli was there* Xavier: Great, another spazz.... Tatiana: (Nudges Xavier.) Come on, grumpy pants! Turn that frown upside-down! Han: Yeah, like this! *grabs his face and yanks it into a smile* Mmm... actually, that's kinda creepy... Sunshine: *randomly poofs into existance* HI GUYS!!!! I'm back! Ravioli: *walks in behind her* Why did I sign up for this...? Tatiana: SUNSHINE!!!! Heather: (To Ravioli.) I'm with you. Nalyd: *runs over to Ravioli* Ravioli! Xavier: *trips him* Nalyd: *lands face first on dock* Niles: *jaw drops, walks away nonchalantly as not to attract attention to himself* Xavier: Where are you going, nerd? Niles: EEE! *runs behind Sunshine* Ravioli: Nalyd? *thinks* Okay, maybe this won't be so bad... Sunshine: *randomly dances* Han: *grabs Xavier's face and yanks it into a smile* Smile!!! SMILE!!! I SAID SMILE DANGIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: *gets up* Glad you made it Ravioli. (CONF) Nalyd: me and Ravioli being in the final two would be awesome. Xavier: *shouts at Han* Get off of me! Weird Al: Sttle down, weirdos! Han: What'd you say to me?! *pulls out spork and charges at Weird Al* Ravioli: Glad to be here... *stares at the chaos occuring behind them* ...sort of... Sunshine: CANNONBAAAALLLL!!!!!!!!!!!! *does a belly flop off the dock* Weird Al: *uses the magic of accordian music to stop Han* Nalyd: Trust me, this'll be fun. Han: *uncontrollably does the Duncan to the accordian music* Sunshine: *climbs out of the lake, sees Han doing the Duncan, joins in* Ravioli: I guess... so uh... what's with the accordian dude? Nalyd: Thats the host, Weird Al. The king of parody. Remember that song I sang you in Owenguy's camp? It was a parody of one of his songs! Heather: Weird Al is the host?! And I thought I had it bad with Chris! Boy, was I wrong... Ravioli: Okay. So, uh... why is my sister and that brunette freak doing a disturbing dance to his accordian music! Han: *still doing the Duncan* I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: *rolls his eyes* I got better moves than that! *dances like Trent in Beach Blanket Bogus* (CONF) Xavier: Everyone here is a total dork! (CONF) Niles: *maybe Xavier won't find me in here* Kristi: (Arrives.) Hi, everyone! (Giggles.) It is sooo exciting to be here! (Sunshine: o.O Um, is that supposed to be Christin, or is it a different character?) (Anonymos: Mine, no. This is an upcoming character from season 2 of my fanfic. It just now dawned on me that they have the same name... I'll fix that.) (Sunshine: LOL, sorry, it's just that the "practically spinless" thing also made me think of Christin. XD) (Conf.) Ravioli: It's really cool that Nalyd's here... I just wish everyone else was somewhere else... Nalyd: so when do we start, Al? Weird Al: I dunno. When we have.. 27 people! (Anybody who gets the reference will officially be my homie, LOL) (Anonymos: It said I had to put in some sort of flaw, and for someone like my character, it seemed to fit.) Tatiana: 27! That is a cool number... (My friend is in the ensemble for I show that I am currently in, and so she named herself Ensemble Number 27!) Kristi: Excuse me, Werid Al? What do you mean when you say it is in 3-D? (Anonymos: I tweaked her personality a bit, now there should be no resemblance with her and Christin.) Han: *randomly turns on the Cha-Cha Slide and starts dancing to it* TO THE LEFT! TAKE IT BACK NOW Y'ALL! FIVE HOPS THIS TIME!!!!! Weird Al: *moves hand forward and back* 3-D! Nalyd: Wow... Kristi: Um, of... course... Sunshine: *wearing 3D glasses* It looks better if you wear these. Tatiana: COOL! (Randomly pulls a pair of glasses out of her pocket.) You're right! Heather: How long have you had those in your pocket? Tatiana: I never take them out! You never know when you will be whisked away into the middle of the ocean on a 3-D island! Han: EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!!!!!!! *clapclapclapclapclap...* Ravioli: *stares at Han* ...freak... Jack: *skates down the dock* Hey what's up guys? I hope I win this year........ *A shadowy figure does a tripple flip off the boat and lands next to Ravioli. It's Matt* Matt: Hey, what's up! *Sticks out tounge* Tobi Linch: *Arrives on Motor Cycle and lifts down sun-glasses to look around.* Weird Al: okay, I will divide you kids into two teams, and then our first challenge can start! Nalyd: Wait! Ravioli and I aren't on the same team! Xavier: Tough. Ravioli: Oh, I'll show you tough, kid... Han: YEAH!!!! I'M ON DUNCAN'S TEAM!!!! HE'S MINE!!! Sunshine: *gasps* No he's not! He's MINE!!! Han: MINE! Sunshine: MINE! Han: MMMMIIIIINNNNNEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: MMMMIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!!!!!!!! *cat-fights with Han* Challenge One Weird Al: Okay, today is a picture challenge! (People with campers on separate teams, pick one team to make a pic for, or do multiple pics) You have to make a poster of Total Drama Action. It can be anything you want. Go! *brings everyone to Craft Cabin* Archie: Here's mine! Hank: And mine! Duncan: I finished mine. Tatiana: All done! Izzy's in a musical! Heather: I don't know why I bothered to put Harold in my poster... Kristi: (Sighs.) So romantic... Weird Al: Tomorrow I am going to judge the pictures! *rocks out on accordian* Jack:*is rocking the guitar with him* Can't you judge them now? I'm not very patient. Will:I don't feel like making a poster. I'll just share yours Jack. Jack OK. Nalyd: Hey, jack, wanna have an alliance? Jack: You know it dude!(Maybe since we got to the final two in my camp, and my best bro won, it'll happen here for me! Random:Jack and Nalyd's handshake is highfive, lowfive, then slap the other's face) Nalyd: (LOL, wow XD) Sunshine, Mel, Heather, Duncan, you guys wanna join us? Sunshine: *eyes Nalyd suspiciously* Well, Renrut, how do I know I can trust you after last season? *flashback to her and Nalyd's alliance in Camp 4* Nalyd: We didn't have an alliance last season... If Duncan joins, will you join, Sunshine? Han: *suddenly pops up behind Nalyd* SOMEONE MENTIONED DUNCAN!!!!!! Sunshine: We did so have an alliance! The cross-team alliance which I ended after you voted off previously mentioned object of my affections!!! Han: *gasps* YOU EVIL LITTLE- *slaps Nalyd across the face* Ravioli: *strolls over* I don't know what's going on, and I'm not sure I want to... Jack: Um guys? THe bush is on fire. (XD, that's like the best sentence ever) Sunshine: I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME!!!! Han: I... might or might not have... *eyes shift suspiciously* (LOL, it is XD) Nalyd: Sunshine, think about the history we have together! We're practically brother and sister in law! Xavier: *to Ravioli* Hey, sup? Jack: This should help. *pours water on the fire, it turns out to be lighter fluid* OH ****! (I have my final 3 guess. It's pretty obvious.) Ravioli: *bluntly* Don't talk to me. Sunshine: And don't brothers and sisters do nothing but bug each other and fight? (LOL) Han: WHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (CONF) Xavier: I can win Ravioli. I will, too. Nalyd won't be here long, his whole team hates him! Nalyd: Yes, Sunshine, but in-laws work together in mutual hatred of their parental inlaws! Jack: Wait.... Can't the photos be judged now while everyone's on? (The final three will either be me, Ravioli and Nalyd or Nalyd Sunshine and me. That would be so..awesome!) Weird Al: Only 11 people have a pic. 11 out of 20 isnt much... (Rocky: PLZ judge them now tommorow's my birthday I'm goin surfing with my dad all day. I do have a life that's isn't TDI XD) (Nalyd: Sorry, but it is too short a challenge time. HAPPY B-DAY!) Nalyd: *smiles at Ravioli* Hows it going Ravioli? (Rocky: OK. I'm getting a cell phone and possibly a youtube acccount with my RL best bud.) Jack: *puts out the fire on the bush* Soooo.......*brings out guitar and plays it* Ahh... better. Did you guys know I'm afraid of fire? (Nalyd: Cool! DONT REVEAL YOUR AGE) Nalyd: Bummer... Jack: Yeah. Fire's pretty creepy. Do you play anything Nalyd? You know, instruments? Nalyd: I play the kazoo. Xavier: Dork. Weird Al: I can help you! *gives Naldy an accordian* Nalyd: *breaks into hard core accordian solo* Jack: *joins in on guitar* Niles: *joins in on violin* Han: *randomly joins in on electric guitar* Sunshine: *joins in hitting water glasses with spoons* (LOL) Ravioli: *stares at them all like the dorks they are* (LOL again) Nalyd: Okay guys STOP! ..... HAMMER TIME! *sees Ravioli watching, goes over to her* Wanna go to the beach? Ravioli: Sure... Han: DA NA NA NA NA NA NAAAAAA CAN'T TOUCH THIS!!!!! *dances horribly* Nalyd: *walking along the beach with Ravioli* This is nice. Ravioli: It is... really nice... *pause* What do you think the catch is? (LOL) Nalyd: *puts his arm around her shoulders* We're on different teams, thats the catch. *laughs* Ravioli: Good point. *laughs* Sunshine: *following them* Han, are you getting all this? Han: *videotaping them* Oh yeah... Ravioli: *to Nalyd* ...did you just get a feeling of forboding? Nalyd: If forboding means like a seagull is planning an attack then yes. *looks away and sees a swarm of seasgulls circling around them* Spooky. What makes you say that, Ravi? Ravioli: I don't know... just a feeling... *sees Sunshine and Han* WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING??? Sunshine: Oh crud. Nalyd: I got this, Ravi. *runs at Sunshine and Han, but trips and rolls into the sand* I meant to do that... Xavier: *shouts from far away* DORK! Ravioli: *chucks a rock in Xavier's general direction* Sunshine: FLEE, HAN!!!! FFFLLLEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Han: Flea? Oh, wait, FLEE!!!! I get it. Heh. *runs away* Niles: *was getting a wedgie from Xavier, rock hits Niles* Nalyd: *spits out sand and gets up* See? I got this. Ravioli: I knew you did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to deal with a certain person whose name starts with an X. (LOL, just how many people is that? XD) Nalyd: (Xavier... Xavyer, Xayviere, thats three, LOL) No! I can handle him. I'm not a Harold. Let's just hang out. I don't know how long I'm gonna last here... Ravioli: Fine... And you'll last. Weren't you saying something about an alliance? Nalyd: *winks* I'm trying. You just gotta make sure we're in the merge together. Then we'll be the final two. Ravioli: Cool... Sunshine: You getting this now??? Ravioli: I CAN HEAR YOU!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: *runs away screaming* Xavier: *in the craft tent writing a note* Nalyd: What's wrong with them? Ravioli: Dunno, but I heard Han's wanted by a few foreign governments... Nalyd: *rolls eyes* I'm not surprised. Xavier: *sneaks to outside the Racoons' cabin, with the note* Ravioli: *sudden realization* Oh, crud, I still have to make my picture for the challenge... Xavier: *sneaks into the girls' side of the racoon cabin, puts the note on Ravioli's bed, and runs out* Nalyd: Ouch, that stinks. Don't worry, you've got Sunshine's art skills. Ravioli: Actually, Sunshine's the only person in our family who got any creative skills... I can't draw at all... *sighs* I better get to work. Nalyd: Just do better than Niles. (LOL, that pic stinks) Ravioli: *laughs and goes to cabin, sees note on her bunk* What's with the random paper? Note: *on the front* To Ravioli Jack: Nalyd, how bout you, me and Ravioli, final three? Nalyd: Okay, but if me or Ravioli get that last vote you know who will go, right? Jack: Yeah..... but hey. Fifth last year, then third this year would equal first next year! Still, I always get real far in a camp but I never win...... :' ( Heather: Nalyd, I will be a part of your alliance, however don't expect me to trust you. Nalyd: *laughs to self* I wouldn't trust you if my life depended on it. Heather: Good, then we're on alike terms. Tatiana: Who wants an alliance with Tatiana? Duncan: Sure, why not? Nalyd: You two should join me, Jack, and Heather. Then Sunshine and Han will join all of us, and we can vote out the other three people! Tatiana: I seem to recall you voting me out last time... I'll think about it. Duncan: Tatiana means we are joining your allaince. Nalyd: Cool. (CONF) Nalyd: I know the all want to stab me in the back. I need to make sure our team never loses! (CONF) Duncan: Now that I'm in an alliance we have the mergerity vote for are team. (CONF) Tatiana: Not quite what I meant... Nalyd: *holds out a broken bowl* Duncan, spit in this. If you do so we can give it to Sunshine and tell her she'll get your DNA if she votes with us until the end. Deal? Xavier: *waits for Ravioli to open the note* Ravioli: Huh... might as well see what it says... *opens note* Note: Dear Ravoli, I dont think its workin between us. Its time we see uther people. -Nalid Nalyd (Yes, spelling issues are intentional) Xavier: *laughs to himself* RaviolI: This person's spelling is horrible... I can't even tell what it says... *shrugs, chucks note away and starts working on poster* (LOL, fail XD) Xavier: *curses, makes Niles write the note by holding a glue gun to his head* WRITE IT! Niles: *starts crying while he writes it* (LOL, epic fail) Mr. Pineapple: *yes he can talk* Can I join the alliance? (Dillweed: This is my first camp please don't vote me out first) Nalyd: (Dilweed, no new contestants) *eats Mr. Pineapple* (Sorry, lol) Ravioli: *accidentally glues her ponytail to the poster while making it* For the love of tomato sauce!!! Nalyd: I liked your hair better the other way. *laughs* Want some help, Ravi? Niles: *puts the new note on Ravioli's bed, runs away crying* Xavier: *faking Sunshine's voice* Ravioli! Get to the cabin! Ravioli: GO AWAY SUNSHINE!!!!! Sure, Nalyd... Nalyd: *carefully cuts the poser out of his hair, faking a flamboyant voice* You look fabulous, darling! (LOL) Ravioli: *laughs* Thanks. Let's see, I think it needs some more red... Nalyd: I'll be right back. *goes to cabin, puts a picture of Ravioli, Nalyd, Amy, Elmo, Nanny Renrut, Sunshine, Sunny D, Matt and a random pizza guy on her night stand, returns* Ravioli: *her hair is covered in glue and pictures from TDA episodes* I hate art. (LOL) Nalyd: I can tell. Next time we'll get you a really really big hat... (LOL, afro!) Duncan: (Spits in bowl) Here you go Nalyd. Nalyd: Cool, dude. Sunshine! Look! Duncan DNA! You can have it if you vote with us. Jack: *rocks out to Know Your Enemy on Guitar* (Nalyd, I gave one of my spots to Dillweed. That's why he's on.) (Nalyd: You can't do that. 1. No fruit. 2. He isn't subscribed Sorry dude.) (Rocky: OK.) Sunshine: M-m-m-ust r-r-resist Dunc-c-can DN-N-NA.... OH FORGET IT. I'll vote with you, happy??? Han: MMMMIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dives for Duncan's DNA* Ravioli: Finally, finished my poster... Nalyd: No DNA until you vote with us three times! Awesome poster, Ravi. Jack: Yeah Ravi. Nice! *puts hand out for knuckle bump* Gallery File:TDA poster 4.jpg|Duncan's TDA poster File:TDA poster 2.jpg|Archie and Hank's Poster File:Tda posted.jpg|Nalyd's entry File:Heather Poster.png|Heather's Poster File:Kristi's Poster.png|Kristi's Poster File:Tatiana's Poster.png|Tatiana's Poster File:TDA Frame.png|Will and Jack's Poster File:Tda poster 2 xavier.jpg|Xavier's Poster File:Total drama action niles poster.jpg|Niles' poster File:Total_Drama_Action.jpg|Sunshine and Han's poster File:Total Drama Action 2.jpg|Ravioli's poster Judging *Duncan - Pretty good. Not a lot of pictures though. 6.5/10 *Archie and Hank - Again, just pretty good. By only getting pictures from the first three episodes, you missed out on some great artwork. 7.5/10 *Nalyd - Lots of good pictures and captions. However, TDA is way too small on it. And I wish you planned better so there wasn't so much red background. 7.5/10 *Heather - I'm sorry but that's actually pretty bad... Good job not cutting a pasting like the others, but not very good, sorry. 4/10 *Kristi - Same reason as Heather. The bodies don't even look like Gwen and Trent. Sorry. 4/10 *Tatiana - Again, the poor free draw was your ultimate downfall... Sorry! 4/10 *Will and Jack - Very good pictures, however if you gave the Gwen and Heather picture a blue background, it would have looked even better. 7/10 *Xavier - Very nice picture selection, and the black background compliments it nicely. However, you, like Nalyd, had text issues. 7.5/10 *Niles - I couldn't review this one until I was done throwing up every time I looked at it! The best part of the pic is... Owen... And even he's kind of cruddy. 2/10 *Sunshine and Han - AWESOME! Definitely one of the best posters. This could be an official TDA poster. 9/10 *Ravioli - Very good picture. Total Drama Action takes up a lot of space, which is good. 8/10 *Screaming Badgers = 37 *Killer Raccoons = 30 Weird Al: Okay, the Screaming Badgers have won! Killer Raccoons, talk here to talk about voting. Niles: I think we should vote for whoever didn't make a picture. Xavier: Agreed. Niles: So either Christin, Dylan, or Matt... Xavier: Christin won alst season. Niles: But Matt is a threat. Hank: I say we vote Dylan. Xavier: I agree, we need threats here until the merge Kristi: I don't know, I wish that nobody had to leave, but I guess I would pick Dylan. He isn't very friendly. Niles: So the four of us are going to vote together? Xavier: I guess. Niles: Then why not have an alliance? Kristi: Um, okay... (Takes Niles aside.) But I don't really like Xavier... But don't tell him I said that. First Vote Weird Al: Welcome Raccoons. Nile: *votes for Dylan* Xavier: *votes for Dylan* If you aren't gonna help, beat it. Rocky: *facepalm* Why did I put a silent guy? Man I'm stupid.) Kristi: I am so sorry, but I have to vote for Dylan. Hank: I'm gonna have to vote fo Dylan. Archie: I'm voting Dylan Weird Al: Dylan needs one more vote to go! Dylan: *vots himself, walks down the dock of shame, misses the boat, swims home* Weird Al: That was weird. Day Two Chat Morning Nalyd: *sits in mess hall* Niles: *sits disecitng his food* Xavier: *sleeps in* Jack: *trying to fix his broken guitar string* (CONF)Jack: Some n00b broke my guitar string! (Rocky: Why no Survivor format? Dang.) (Anonymos: Sorry, Nalyd, I mean, this is great, but I liked the previous one better.) Heather: So, Nalyd, who are we voting out today? Jack: My opinion? Han. Craaaaaazy dude. (Rocky: Just checkin'. Is this Heather bald? I say we bring back Survivor format!) Han: *chucks food at people* WHOO!!!!!!! FOOD FIGHT!!! Sunshine: *jumps up onto a table and dances horribly* Ravioli: *mutters to self* Make her stop... Heather: (No, I like Heather better when she has hair...) Han! You don't get the Duncan DNA until you stop irritating everyone! Tatiana: Han isn't being annoying! She's just expressing herself in an... irritating manner. Jack: Sunshine and Han! If you guys stop, I'll write a song about Duncan! (Today's my b-day!) Tatiana: Oh! I bet I could right one too! Ooooohhhhh... DUNCAN, DUNCAN, DUNCAN, DUNCAN.... I guess I can't... (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! :D) Nalyd: Heather, Jack, we can't vote out Han! She's in our alliance. (What was great about last camps format?) Han: *chucks a pancake at Nalyd's face* WOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *flips off table* Sunshine: *continues dancing, but falls off the table* Ow. Ravioli: *headdesk* Nalyd: *sits next to Ravioli* Sup, Ravi? (BTW Sunshine, don't you have some flags to grade?) Ravioli: I'm surrounded by idiots, as usual... (And a TDAuthor story to start, LOL. I should be worried. XD) Han: THERE'S WHITE STUFF IN MY MILK!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The famed line! I had to do it eventually! XD) Nalyd: You're just realizing it? Niles: *to Han* Yes, rabid child. That stuff is somehting we normals call "milk." DO YOU UNDER STAND? Heather: (CONF) Okay, so on our team we have, two mentally unstable people, the drama queen, a spazzy music nut, a slow-witted musician, and an ex-con... But, still, we could still win the next challenge... (Facepalm.) Tatiana: Got it, Niles! Han: NO! It's not milk! MILK is CLEAR!!!!! And THIS MILK has WHITE STUFF IN IT!!!!!!!!!!! (LOL XD) Jack: I'm not the slow witted musician, I'm the "stupid skater musician." Cut me some slack! Hey Ravioli, since me and Nalyd are like Anthony and Ian, does that make us buds? (Anonymos: I was in the confessional... You're not supposed to hear that... You were spying on Heather! O.o) Heather: HAN! MILK IS WHITE!! Why can't you get it into your fat skull, that MILK IS WHITE!!! Tatiana: Chocolate milk is brown... (CONF) Nalyd: *holding a wooden head of Ravioli* Think Ravioli will like this? *eye twitches* (I want to do a story arch where Nalyd has a mental breakdown, FUN! XD) Niles: Han, I suggest you see me for therapy. Come to my cabin at noon. Heather: I may need it too if HAN KEEPS SCREAMING ABOUT HER MILK!!!!!! Tatiana: (CONF) With this team... Maybe I'll get the 1:30! (Shrugs.) My team is SO incredibly... loud... Niles: I can see you all for therapy in my cabin if you line up single file at noon. (Rocky: Jack's not a peep. The fact that he said exactly what Heather said was for comedy.) Jack: Um, so, uh... Who's in for milshakes? Xavier: Wannabe. Han: *bites Niles' arm randomly* I'M TELLING YOU THERE'S WHITE STUFF IN MY MILK!!!!!!!! *dumps it on Heather's head* (Conf.) Han: I gotta admit, that was fun. I DON'T HAVE RABIES!!!!!!!! (Conf.) Sunshine: That just gave me an idea for a story! (LOL) Ravioli: Who and what, Jack? Heather: (Slowly wipes the milk off of her face. Stands up and faces Han.) Han... If you know what's good for you... Stay out of my face!!! OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!! Tatiana: (CONF) See! We have Heather and Han and Sunshine, but I don't really mind Sunshine. I better be first in line... Jack: The smosh guys. More comfortable with, uh, I don't know, Batman and Robin? (XD, bet you anything Ravioli hates dumb skater musicians.) (CONF) Nalyd: I'm not crazy... Wait, that's what crazy person would say! Nalyd: No thanks dude, me and Ravi are just gonna chill. Niles: *shrieks like a girl and passes out* (For anybody wondering, this is the Niles in TDAmazon) Jack: OK. (CONF)Jack: How they're a couple.... Anyway, this year no girl will get in my way. Unless it's Megan Fox! Hank: (Backs away) This is very creepy. Duncan: Your a wimp! Sunshine and Han: *at same time* DDDUUUNNNCCCAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tacklehug him* Ravioli: *to Nalyd* Wanna ditch the mental escapees and go for a walk? Nalyd: Totally. *the leave* Xavier: *to Duncan* They're all wimps. Ravioli: *while walking out with Nalyd, "accidentally" hits Xavier in the gut* (Conf.) Ravioli: I feel so much better now... (LOL) Jack: *finishes building an insane skate ramp, jumps it, and he goes so high that the whole camp sees him* OH ****! Xavier: *collapses* Nalyd: *laughs* Wanna go to the beach? The river? (CONF) Niles: *is seen screaming from all the bugs in the conf* Ravioli: River, we went to the beach last time. Sunshine: EEEEE DUNCAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Han: EEEEE DUNCAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: You copied me! Han: No, you copied ME! *catfights with Sunshine* Nalyd: Cool. *they start walking* (CONF) Nalyd: *working on the wooden head with a kinfe until an intern reaches for it, Nalyd stabs at them* Get away! Get away! (LOL) (Conf.) Ravioli: Is it just me, or is Nalyd acting a little... um... different... Sunshine: *catfights with Han* Han: *catfights with Sunshine, pauses, chucks eggs at Heather, then continues catfighting with Sunshine* (LOL) Nalyd: So, already sick of the crazies? *they pass the forest* Jack:*epically falls from the sky and into the lake* Ravioli: Don't get me started. I'm SO glad neither of them are on my team. Not that it's much better being on a team with Xavier... Nalyd: Go on, let out the anger. Just shout out your anger, trust me. I'm a good listener. *prepares to drown out Ravioli's ranting with accordian music, a skill he learned after befriending Sunshine* (LOL) Ravioli: Actually, I think he was trying to hit on me... so annoying... Sunshine: *chucks a table at Han, but misses and it hits Heather* Oops. Han: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do that again!!!! Nalyd: *angrily, but jokingly* I'll kill him. *they pass the swamp* (CONF) Nalyd: What a jerk! *the producers fastforward* And come on! Duncan wannabe! *fast forward* And I just love the way *fastforward* And if you're going to break into my house, at leat have a plan! Okay, I'm done. Ravioli: And then there was this note on my bunk the other day. I'm still not sure what it said, the spelling was AWFUL. Nalyd: Hmm, that's odd... Weird Al: *on loudspeaker* Challenge soon! Nalyd: Did you hear something? Challenge Two Weird Al: Okay, today's challenge is a talent show! Three performers per team. Go rehearse! Hank: I can do tricks on my hover board I built. Archie: I can juggle soccer balls with my feet. Xavier: You guys can perform then. Niles: I can play Beethoven's fifth in C. Xavier: *pushes Niles down* Ravioli: I can juggle knives. Han: PICK ME GUYS!!! I CAN ESCAPE A STRAIGHTJACKET IN UNDER A MINUTE!!! WHY AM I SHOUTING? Sunshine: I can do yoga! Xavier: Then it's settled. Hank, Archie, and Ravioli will perform. Nalyd: Okay, Han can be in. Jack: I play guiitar! *brings out his guitar ande plays some awesome acoustic song* Nalyd: Ummm, maybe. Jack: OK. *walks away sadly* Niles: Whats wrong Jack? Sunshine: I said I DO YOGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Han: WOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...now I need a straightjacket... Nalyd: Let's see if the yoga is any good. Jack: So, you're letting her do yoga, but, I can't perform? Nalyd: No, we're seeing how good the yoga is. We just want to put up the best performers with the most special or weird talents. Remember who the judge is here. Sunshine: *does Sun-Salutations, Downward dog, and the Lotus, levitates in air, then comes back down and sticks her legs behind her head* Namaste. *falls over* Oh darn. (LOL) Nalyd: Okay, if you can promise you won't fall on stage, you're in. Sunshine: Yes sir, Rennie! I promise you, Rennie! Now can you help me up, Rennie? My legs are still stuck behind my head... Jack: Please let me in! Just cuz playing guitar isn't weird doesn't mean I shouldn't perform! Ravioli: *steals knives from kitchen* Han: ANYONE HAVE A StRAIGHTJACKET??? Ravioli: *walking by Han* Wow, you're actually ASKING for one? You do have a problem... (LOL) Weird Al: Time to perform soon! Nalyd: I could play the accordian, Al loves the accordian! Nalyd: Fine, Jack! Just stop begging! Performance Weird Al: Okay, the Badgers have Jack, Sunshine, and Han. The Raccoons have Ravioli, Archie and Hank! Perform whenever you are ready! Jack: *amazingly plays guitar and sings a really awesome song, while standing on his head* Weird Al: Well, pretty good, but I have no clue what song that was! NEXT! Jack: It was an original. Weird Al: Oh. NEXT!!!!!! (Rocky: How come you just didn't go next?) (Nalyd: I don't know what you mean* (Rocky: Oh I thought you were in on accordian) Han: I'm going to escape this straightjacket I randomly got my hands on! IN UNDER A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: Good luck Han! Han: *drops on to ground, flails randomly, then jumps up out of the straightjacket* TA-DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Applause! Applause!!! APPLAUSE DANGIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Weird Al: The movements were graceful, and you have truly mastered the art of escaping police captivity! NEXT! Han: Speaking of which, if you hear any sirens or helicopters, they're totally not after me!!! *flees into woods* Sunshine: I will be doing yoga stuffs! And I won't fall over this time! Nalyd: Sunshine, if you fall you get no Duncan DNA! Sunshine: I WON'T FALL!!!! *does Sun-Salutations, then goes into Downward Dog and the Cobra, then does lotus, levitates, spins in air, lands again, pulls legs behind head, then gets up without falling over* Hey, I didn't fall!!! *bows, causing herself to fall off the stage* (LOL fail) Nalyd: *jaw drops* Weird Al: Epic fail... NEXT! (Conf.) Sunshine: B-b-but I wanted that DUNCAN DNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sobs* Ravioli: *rides onstage on a unicycle juggling skeak knives* Hank: (Rides his hover board and does three flips, a three-sixty turn and finishes with a loop.) How was that? Archie: (Juggles five soccer balls on his feet four ten minutes) Was that good? Weird Al: Raccoons win! Night Nalyd: Okay, Badgers, I say we vote off Tobi. he isn't in the alliance, and hasn't been here. Duncan: I say either Tobi or Will. Heather: Well, I don't say it. I know it. Tatiana: We may as well vote Tobi. He hasn't been here... at all.... Duncan: SO is it Tobi or Will because Will has also not been a help. Nalyd: Will helped in the first challenge. So Tobi it is. Ready to go vote, guys? Duncan: Actually he didn't. He said he was to lazy to make a picture so he would share with Jack. Heather: I'm always ready to vote someone off, Nalyd. Almost anyone's elimination is like Christmast to me. Tatiana: Ready, Freddy! I mean, Nalyd... Second Vote Nalyd: *votes for Tobi* Where have you been? Tatiana: (Votes Tobi) It isn't personal. You just aren't an active member of the team. I hope you understand. (Blows a kiss to the cameras.) Heather: (Votes Tobi.) Buh- bye! I'll miss you. Well, I might if I knew you... Actually, I probably wouldn't have missed you. Duncan: (Votes Tobi) Bye bye. Weird Al: Tired of waiting. Bye Tobi! Day Three Chat Morning Nalyd: *eats breakfast* Xavier: *breaks Niles' stuff* Niles: *screeches* Heather: Shut it, Niles! Could you be any louder?!! Tatiana: Yes! He could be! See! (Screeches with Niles.) Heather: SHUT IT, TATIANA!!! Kristi: Let's all just get along! Nalyd: Badgers, I have a good feeling about today's challenge! Xavier: *Knocks Niles ot with a block of wood* Tatiana: Why, Nalyd? Heather: FINALLY! Thank you, Xavier. I would have shut him up myself, but it wasn't worth my time. Xavier: No problem. Nalyd: I dunno. We just gotta work really hard, especially in case we have to start voting out alliance members, Tatiana: I see... Who would we vote out if we had to vote out an alliance member? Assuming that that person isn't me. Nalyd: Too soon to say. We shouldn't be planning our own alliance members' eliminations yet. It ruins trust. Tatiana: I guess so... It doesn't really look like any of us has that much trust in each other, though... Nalyd: we may just have to suck it up and learn to trust each other so one of us can win. Tatiana: Sure. Tatiana: (CONF) I don't know how easy learning to trust each other will be... Heather: So, Weird Al, when and what is the next challenge? Weird Al: When I think of a challenge! Nalyd: So Will or Mel wil be the next to go. Heather: (CONF) Weird Al is the worst host ever. At least Chris knew what we were going to do next... Weird Al is confused, and most likely, alone. Heather: There is no other choice. Tatiana: Sure. Nalyd: Totally. Weird Al: Okay, challenge in ten minutes! So finish breakfast! Tatiana: Okay. I haven't had any breakfast, but that's okay. Challenge Three Weird Al: Today you are going to free draw your favorite scene from TDI/TDA! Any questions? GO! (You can share pics again)\ Hank: Here's mine and Archie's! Archie: Yeah! Duncan: Mine's up too. Hank: When does the challenge end? Weird Al: Tomorrow! SO HURRY UP EVERYONE! Gallery File:Free draw bald heather nalyd.jpg|Nalyd - Hetaher goes bald File:TDA-TDI scene.png|Heather is stuck on a wire by Hank and Archie File:TDI-TDA 2.png||Owen jumping off a cliff by Duncan Judging Hmm... Not many... *Nalyd - Pretty good, especially for a free-draw! 8/10 *Hank and Archie - Her head is a different color from the rest of her, and the shorts are too bright green. Good attempt, but pretty bad. 5/10 *Duncan - Very similar to the Heather picture, the character doesn't look like they are upside down. It looks like the ground was put on top of them and the camera was twisted upside down. So, yeah. Lots of work needs to be done. 5/10. Well, the Screaming Badgers win! Night Xavier: I say we pick one of the other people who didn't do the first challenge. Niles: Agreed. (Anonymos: NOOOOOO!!! I MADE ENTRIES!!! I just forgot to upload them...) Hank: I vote for Matt. Archie: Matt. Heather: Um... You guys do realize the vote hasn't started yet? Archie: ummm... we were practicing. Xavier: Works for me. Niles: Okay, Matt. (Ezekielguy: I made entries too!!!!) (Nalyd: But you've missed every challenge thus far.) (Ezekielguy: I should have told you guys. I wasn't on for a couple days because of Vacation.) (Nalyd: Oh, okay.) Weird Al: Vote in ten minutes! Kristi: Who are we voting out this time, guys?d Xavier: Matt. Third Vote Xavier: *votes Matt* Too late. Niles: *votes matt* Bye. Matt: Kristi Hank: Matt. Archie: Matt. Weird Al: Matt needs one more vote to go. Kristi: I am so sorry... But Matt... You haven't done a whole lot to help our team... Sorry! Weird Al: Matt is outta here! Day Four Chat Nalyd: Let's win again, guys! (CONF) Nalyd: This is going great so far. Han: I feel like doing something completely and incredibly random! *climbs onto roof of mess hall and tap dances* Xavier: Wow... Glad she isn't on my team. Nalyd: *waits for Ravioli* (CONF) Niles: Nalyd seems to be obsessed with this Lasagna- I mean Ravioli girl. Perhaps I should offer my assistance. Jack: Hey Nalyd, I need some advice. If I win the last immunity challenge, and if everything goes according to plan with me, you and Ravioli in the final three, who should I pick? I would pick you, but I know you wont pick me. WHat do I do? Nalyd: Pick Ravioli. I couldn't live with myself if I knew she lost solely because of me. Jack: An if I don't win the challenge, who will you pick? Your best friend or your girl friend? I have a feeling I know....... Nalyd: My girlfriend. Sorry man, but girlfriend beats best friend any day. Jack: OK......so that gives me a one out of three chance at the final, while you guys each have a two out of three chance.........What if we don't do that procedure? (Challenge soon?) Nalyd: If we don't make it, we don't make it. (Challenge as soon as I think of it.) Ravioli: *walks in* Hey, Nalyd. Hey, Nalyd's friend. What's up? Sunshine: I FEEL LIKE PERFORMING ANOTHER MUSICAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (LOL , TWI reference!) Han: WHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: Oh we were just talking. *sits with Ravioli at a different table* He thought I was gonna take him to the final two instead of you, Ravi. *laughs* Challenge Four Weird Al: *brings everyone to beach* There are three parts to this challenge. THIS CHALLENGE WILL BE OVER AND JUDGED ON THE NINETH! Sand Castle Contest Weird Al: Each team must make a sandcastle (draw it on Paint or other programs.) Nalyd: Sunshine, how about you do it for our team? Sunshine: Yeah!!! *grabs shovel, glue, and her handmade Duncan statue* (CONF) Nalyd: If Sunshine messes this up, she's outta here! Sunshine: Here's the castle, complete with seaweed and seagull-feather shrubbery, a rock walkway, flags, and seashell and sea-glass decor! I was gonna put my Duncan statue on top, but whenever I tried to Nalyd made this weird face like this! *poorly imitates Nalyd glaring at her* Nalyd: *glares at her just like her imitation* I don't look like that... (great job!) Heather: I have to admit, Sunshine, I'm impressed. Kristi: Who will compete for our team? Tatiana: Nice work, Sunshine! So pretty! Jack: *comes back from makinghis sufboard* Sunshine dude, nice work! Weird Al: Badgers win this! Dance Contest Weird Al: Here, one member from each team will participate in a dance off! (Roleplay) Niles: I'll do it! Will: I'll compete for us. *awesomely breakdances* Niles: *performs ballet* Nalyd: *jaw drops* Xavier: *jaw drops* (CONF) Xavier: What is wrong with that little nerd! BALLET? What the heck? Ravioli: *stares* Seriously? Ballet? Heather: (CONF) Ballet? So like that little priss. Oh well, so he'll lose for his team. Good for him! Niles: Football players do ballet! *jumps five feet int he air and does a 720* Tatiana: Since when? Tatiana: (CONF) Football players don't usually do ballet... Kristi: Yay, Niles! You're doing awesome! There's no way we can lose! Kristi: (CONF) We are doomed. Xavier: I'll be sure of it. *ties up Will* Archie: I'm the captain of my football team and we do ballet as one of are warm ups. Will:*cuts rope with pocketknife, does the dance that Trent does in Beach Blaknet Bogus* Weird Al: *very scared* Badgers win... Surfboard Design Weird Al: And here, one member from each team will design a surfboard. (draw it on Paint or other programs.) Nalyd: Any volunteers? Xavier: I can make a rad board. Jack: I'll do ours. Xavier: Done. Jack: Done! Weird Al: Well, Jack's board outline was really bad. The background was a little better that Xavier's but this was a BOARD challenge! Raccoons get this one! Okay, but the Raccoons lose over all. Gallery Surfboard.jpg|Xavier's Board JSurfboard.png|Jack's Board File:Sandcastle.jpg|Sunshine's Castle Night Xavier: Niles, I'm voting for you. Niles: Hey! At least I competed! Kristi: Don't vote him out! He's an active member of our team! Let's vote for... uh.... Christin? Hank: I think Christin. archie: I agree. Xavier: Fine. Niles: Thank you, Kristi. Weird Al: By the way, Badgers, you guys get an EPIC DANCE PARTY! Nalyd: Awesome! Weird Al: And the Raccoons can come if you let them. Nalyd: Ravi, wanna dance? Ravioli: *shrugs* Sure. Han: *randomly runs in, in a seagull costume, dancing horribly* WHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: *dances badly, repeatedly stepping on Ravi's toes* My bad... Ravioli: *laughs* I can see why you didn't volunteer for the dance-off... Han: *randomly dances through, shoving them apart* Sunshine: *runs through behind her, singing "Cheeseburger in Paradise"* Nalyd: *glares at Sunshine and Han, then smiles at Ravioli* I'm glad you decided to come. Weird Al: *blasts polka music* Ravioli: It was either that or be stuck hanging out with Xavier and Niles... I wish I was on the Badgers... Han: COME ON EVERYONE! Doooo the SEAGULL!!!! *does some weird dance that is apparently "the Seagull"* Sunshine: *attempts to do the macerena to polka music, fails* Nalyd: I would trade these two for you, any day. Xavier: *with Niles behind him* Can we come in? Nalyd: Short one is okay, you out. Xavier: *scowls and walks away* Niles: *runs over* Bless you! Sunshine: OH MY CHEESE! IT'S THE SNEEZY NERD!!! OUT SNEEZY NERD OUT!!!! *chases Niles around with an inflatable palm tree* Ravioli: ...I can't believe I'm related to her... Han: *dancing horribly and singing* I DON'T KNOW! WHERE I'M GONNA GO! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GONNA GO WHEN THE VOLCANO BLOWS! *pauses* I forget the rest... uh... EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!!! *clapclapclapclap...* Nalyd: I can't either. I'm glad I'm going out with the SANE twin. Niles: *screams like a girl and trips into sand* Don't kill me! Sunshine: SNEEZY NNNEEERRRDDD!!!!!!!!!! Han: *randomly shows up next to Nalyd and hugs him* I love you toooo! (o.O IDK why I did that, I just felt like being random...) Nalyd: *stares awkwardly at Han* This is sort of a bad time... Kind of with my girlfriend... I thought you loved Duncan. (Randomness achieved, LOL) Niles: *runs away* Xavier: Did you set the camera up? Niles: Yes! Now leave me ALONE! Sunshine: *still behind Niles with the fake palm tree* SNEEZY NNNEEEEERRRRRRDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Han: ...oh yeah... okay, bye, guy with weird name! *dances away* (LOL) Ravioli: ...y'know, I probably wouldn't mind my sister being an idiot if she didn't attract MORE idiots... Nalyd: Hey, who had to hang out with her ALL of first grade! Niles: *runs into cabin and hides under bed* Sunshine: YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN, SNEEZY NERD!!! *pauses and calmly eats ravioli, then stops and stares at Xavier* WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT??? *throws ravioli at him and runs away screaming something about coffee* Ravioli: *laughs* Point taken, Nalyd. Han: STAGE DIVE!!!!! *jumps off stage, crowd parts, leaving her to fall face-first into the sand* Nalyd: Then we went to that protest together, then I thought I was finally done with her after we broke up and then she came back... *shivers with fear* Ravioli: ...she just doesn't give up, does she... Han: *muffled from sand in face* I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: *takes out guitar and plays and sings 21 guns* Fourth Vote Niles: *votes for Christin* Farewell. Xavier: *votes for Christin* You don't deserve to win again. Ravioli: *votes for Xavier* I just don't like you. Hank: (Votes Christin) Never here. Archie: (Votes Christin) Bye bye. Kristi: (Votes Christin.) Sorry, hun, wish you could stay. Weird Al: Christin is out! Day 5 Chat Morning Niles: *hides under table* Jack: *is on top of the table, puts ketchup all over his face, takes out Will's pocketknife, jumps out and yell* AAH! *in front of Niles* Niles: *screeches and wets himself* Nalyd: Jack, not cool, dude. Heather: Jack, quit it! Heather: (CONF) I am surrounded by LOSERS!! Tatiana: Niles, that's so gross! Niles: *runs out* Xavier: *trips him* Niles: *falls out door, limps to cabin* Nalyd: Jack, what's wrong with you? (CONF) Nalyd: Jack's been kind of weird lately, but that was just mean! Kristi: (Sighs.) Kristi: (CONF) Why is everyone here so mean to each other? Well, mostly Xavier... But what Jack did this morning was mean! I wonder if there team will vote him off... (CONF) Nalyd: Would I vote Jack out? Maybe, depends on the rest of the day. (CONF) Niles: As if Xavier wasn't bad enough... Now Jack? Jack:*bangs pots and pans together* Attention everyone! I have something to say. I have been acting weird lately becuse...............................I have a secret. And I will tell you guys if you promise not to vote me out an please forgive me. Do we have a deal? Ravioli: I honestly don't care... Han: DID YOU KNOW MR. POTATO HEAD WAS ONCE MADE OF REAL POTATOES??? Sunshine: OMG!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!!!! Nalyd: *sits with Ravioli* Go on, Jack... Tatiana: Please Jack, continue. Heather: Jack, I could care less about what you have to say. Niles: *sticks his head in to listen* Heather: Wha- Wh- Would you get out of here?! (Sticks Niles in the eyes with her fingers.) Niles: *runs away screaming* Nalyd: *to heather* What was that for? Heather: Why do you care? Heather: (CONF) Niles is a nerd! It's like talking to a calculator! Nalyd: I support anybody who hates Xavier. Xavier: *glares at Nalyd* Heather: I can understand that, Nalyd. Nalyd: So, Jack, you gonna spill? Jack: Yeah. Remeber last season when it was the first day of the merge? Well, after I won immunity, we went to the tribal council and before Sorrel got voted off, we hooked up. Well, she's not here now and I just miss her so much! And seeing Nalyd looking so happy with Ravioli is just making me miss her more.............*tears up* (Sorry it took so long! I was at the doctor!) Nalyd: Sorry, dude. But there's plenty of fish in the *looks at Sunshine and Han* nevermind... (LOL.) Jack: *sighs* We didn't break up, I just haven't seen her in so long........ I feel better now. Sorry for acting so weird lately guys. I'm really sorry Niles. So, am I still at risk of being voted out? Heather: If you get over it! We're not here to make friends and relationships people, we're here to win! Nalyd: I agree. She isn't here. I'm sorry, dude, but I guess you'll just have to deal with it... Jack: *sighs* OK. Now, slap me in the face. I need a wake-up call. Nalyd: *slaps Jack, but just hard enough that it wont hurt too badly* Better? Jack: Yeah. Thanks man, *does his secret handshake with Nalyd* (Challenge soon? Can it be RP, every day has been art.) Nalyd: Cool. (Yes, RP challenge soon.) Jack: OK. So, Sunshine, are there any more ravioli pixies beside you and Ravioli? Heather: I bet that they all got isolated on one planet. Tatiana: I'm sure there are, Jack. Jack: It would be really cool if we could meet them! I wonder if there's any guy ones. Amy, Ravioli, and Sunshine are all chicks. Nalyd: Lots of pixies, dude... And dude, Amy's my daughter! Don't call her a "chick".... Challenge Five Weird Al: *in mess hall* Okay, both teams are gonna put on a play! Both teams must pick a writer, a director, two stage hands, and at least three actors. Nalyd: I can act. Xavier: I can be a stage hand. Niles: I was in every play my school has ever produced! Jack: Oh! I can do our music! I could also be a small role. Nalyd: Okay, who wants to write? Will: I'll be our writer/director. (CONF) Will: After clinching our win on the last challenge, I'm beginning to become noticed in this game. I can just maybe win this! *an intern is heard laughing* Hey, I have a pocketknife! Nalyd: Okay, what kind of play you wanna do? We have five people who can be actors. Will: OK. We will be performing a forbidden love story. Nalyd is portraying a poor boy who falls in love with a rich girl from a high-class family, who will be played by Heather. Don't worry, he will be rejected, no kiss scene. Heather's clique will be played by Tatiana, Sunshine, and Han. Jack while not providing music will play Nalyd's high energy friend who is an aspiring musician. The fake names will be as follows: Nalyd will be Dylan Turner (XD), Heather will be Delilah May, Han will be Hannah Montana(XD), Sunshine will be Sunny Shine(XD), Jack will be Billie Joe Armstrong. Did I forget anyone? Heather: I enjoy this play... Tatiana: Ugh, Heather's clique... I'll do it for the team. Kristi: So, what will we do for our team, guys? I could write. Unless someone else wants to. Nalyd: Awesome! (LOL, how'd you come up with that name, LOL) Can I have a British accent? (CONF) Nalyd: Thank God there is no kiss scene! Ravioli would kill me. Tatiana: Wait, I wanna name! Kristi: Niles, would you like to do something? Niles: I would love to act. I've gotten grand praise for my role in Hamlet at my school. (CONF) Niles: Kristi is so nice! I just feel bad that she has to be on a team with people like Ravioli and Xavier... She's the only person who's been nice to me here! Kristi: So, what do the rest of you want to do? Xavier: I'm a stage hand. Kristi: Um, actually, I think Niles should write! I bet he writes well. Niles: *trying to be cool* I can probably multitask! I'll write and act! Anybody have an idea for the plot? Kristi: Nope. Can there be talking animals in it? Oh, and I'll act for you, Niles! Niles: Okay, talking animals. Perhaps a musical? Kristi: Yes! I love musicals! Niles: It could be a musical about two teenagers who fall in love and live in a magical world of talking animals and they always sing! (LOL) Kristi: Perfect! But wait, who falls in love with who? Niles: *trying to sound manly* I can play the male lead. Any volunteers for the female lead? Nalyd: Nice work, Will! Will: Thank you. On crap! Who is gonna be our stage hands? Nalyd: Duncan and Mel. *reads the whole script* Doesn't the end seem a bit... rushed... Niles: *starts writing* Will: Still, I like it. Nalyd: *worried* Okay... Ravioli: ...a musical? Seriously? Why can't we do something like Twilight, except instead of the vampire and human falling in love, the vampire eats the human like it's supposed to? (LOL. I'm a hardcore Twilight fan bashing Twilight. I do so much for my characters. XD) Kristi: I would rather have a play without people eating each other. It's just a preference, if other people want to, though, then that's okay. Ravioli: *stares at Kristi* STOP BEING NICE. Seriously, you're freaking me out... get angry or something! Han: *bursts out randomly in a Hannah Montanna wig* YOU GET THE BEEEESSSTTTT OF BOTH WOOORRRRLLLDSSS!!!!!!!!!! *pauses* I HATE HANNAH MONTANNA!!!!!!!!! *chucks wig to the ground and stomps on it* Tatiana: Uh... hu... Kristi: Why would I get angry? I was always taught to be nice and friendly to everyone! Kristi: (CONF) Why wouldn't somebody want to be nice? Ravioli should try it. Ravioli: Yeah well, you're starting to remind me of my sister... Sunshine: HUGS FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ravioli: See my point? (Conf.) Ravioli: If there's one thing I've learned over my life, it's this- if you look out for yourself, you don't get hurt. Sure, it sometimes means not being as happy-flowers-and-sunshine as you could be, but it only benefits you. Trust me. (Conf.) Sunshine: HUUUGGGSSS!!!! *randomly hugs camera* Kristi: I didn't think I was that over the top! Am I? Ravioli: I reaaaaallllyyyy hope not... Sunshine: I SAID HUGS DANGIT!!!!! Han: HUUUGGGSSSS!!!!!!!!! *randomly hugs Sunshine* Kristi: (CONF) What's wrong with HUUUUUGGGSSSS!! Oh, dear... There's only one thing left to do... Kristi: Um, Ravioli, I need to ask you a favor. Can you teach me to be mean? Ravioli: I'm glad you asked. We'll need six steak knives, some spray paint, a bottle of lighter fluid- Sunshine and Han: *at same time* LIGHTER FLUID!!!!!!!!!!!! Ravioli: GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and you need to learn to yell. (Conf.) Ravioli: I've always wanted to teach someone to be mean. The opportunity never came up before, though, considering some of my only friends are Sunshine, who's an idiot, and Nalyd, who's already perfected the art. (LOL sorry Nalyd) Kristi: (CONF) Yelling? Steak knives? I'm not so sure about this... But I'll try anything once! Kristi: Um, yelling... Yelling... Um... Aarg? How was that? Ravioli: ...this is gonna be harder than I thought... Kristi: Well, help! You're the teacher! Help! Ravioli: You've gotta put some breath into it, start at the very bottom of your chest and let it explode out of you!!! Like this... RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kristi: (Starts weeping.) Wh- Wh- Why are you yelling at meee?!! WAAAAAAH!!! Ravioli: *facepalm* NO! I'm giving a demonstration! Quit crying!!! *sighs and shakes head* Kristi: Don't get so mad at me... You... You... You WITCH!! You are so incredibly mean to everyone!! And, furthermore... Oh, wait! I'm so sorry!! That was so incredibly... Mean of me! Ravioli: SEE??? You're learning! ...sort of... Kristi: I guess so... It doesn't feel right. Ravioli: You'll learn... it takes time, don't rush it... Kristi: (Sighs.) Uh, okay... Ravioli: ...wonder when Niles is gonna finish our script... Kristi: I hope soon. (Nalyd: I was at a comedy show and family reunion all day yesterday. And yes, Sunshine, I have perfected the art of mean... XP) (CONF) Niles: That little ghoul, Ravioli, is making Kristi mean! She's HORRIBLE! Niles: *keeps typing* Like what we have so far, team? Nalyd: *looks over at the Raccoons fighting* I hope Ravi is okay... Kristi: It looks really good Niles! I mean, uh, you need to type faster, uh, (To Ravioli.) How was that? Niles: *glares at Ravioli and gets back to typing* How about you two decide the cast... Kristi: Kay! Um... I think that Niles and Ravioli should be Nick and Katie! I wanna be the beaver! Unless someone else wants it... I mean, I'm going to be the beaver! Ravioli: NO. NOT HAPPENING. I'll be a set designer or something. And Kristi, you're getting much better. Just need to work on volume... Kristi: Aw, why not Ravioli? It's just acting! It won't matter! Ravioli: NOT HAPPENING. I just don't do cute and happy like that. NEVER. *notices villain with 'plum colored hair', looks at her purple hair, and grabs Niles* YOU TRYING TO START SOMETHING, KID??? HUH??? Kristi: (CONF) Maybe I should be giving Ravioli lessons on how to be nice... Kristi: I should be Rachel! That would be good practice for me. Don't you think so, Ravioli? Niles: I think Kristi should be Katie and Ravioli should be Rachel. And no Ravioli, I don't have the slightest idea what you mean... Weird Al: Performances in ten minutes! Kristi: Okay, Niles. What about the beaver? Oh, wait! I know! Xavier get over here! Xavier: Fine, if it'll give us the win... Weird Al: Any volunteers to go first? Sunshine: OOOH!!!!! PICK US PICK US PICK UUUUSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kristi: Thank you, Xavier! (Hugs him.) Oh, and you'll need these! (Shoves fake buck teeth in his mouth.) (Conf.) Ravioli: Xavier looked SO rediculous!!! Fortunately, I was able to keep my cool in front of him. Ravioli: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *collapses laughing* Badgers' Script *The title, Forbidden Rejection, is shown on a projector* Scene 1 Setting: Dylan and Billie Joe's School, homeroom Characters:Dylan/Nalyd and Billie Joe/Jack Dylan: Man, you did awesome in that talent show! *Billie Joe is about to thank him but is cut off when Dylan slams his gut* Dylan: Man, look! There's gonna be a contest where we get to go to that rich kid school! Billie Joe: *cocks head stupidly* Dylan: I know, I know, this school's good but there's this girl who goes there. Delilah May....*drools* *Billie Joe is about to say something but is cut off by Dylan* Dylan: Don't make fun of her name. *The last bell rings* Scene 2 Setting: The "rich kid school", recess Characters: Dylan, Delilah, Delilah's Cilque *Dylan rushes to get next to Delilah, but bumps into Hannnah* Hannah: YOU INTERRUPTED MY DOO CAN DAYDREAM!!!! Sunny: Chill... Watch me do yoga, new kid! Dylan: That's nice guys, but, I just wanted to know if Delilah would... Delilah: No. Not now. Not ever. Not if it was down to you and that guy from Fraiser. Sorry Dylan. *The screen switches to Billie Joe, who is now the lead singer and guitarist for Green Day* Billie Joe: And that is what happens when you slam you're friend's gut, and hit on a rich girl. Scene 3: 5 years later Characters: Billie Joe, Dylan Setting: Dylan's Apartment Dylan: *is holding the TV remote* So, how's Green Day going? Billie Joe: Good. How's it going with that what's her name, uh, Ra-, Rav-, well, you get it. Dylan: Good. Her sister put a picture of me and a packet of ravioli in a microwave and gave us a daughter. We also have this round kid named Elmo. Billie Joe: Cool. Do you have a job? Dylan: Heck yeah! I'm a unitard dancer! (XD!) THE END. Raccoons' Script Scene One: (A forest) Nick: *walks through the woods* Beaver: Hello? Nick: *screams* Whose there? Beaver: *walks out from dam* It's just me, kid. Nick: Oh, okay. My bad. Beaver: Where's whats her name, um, Katie? Nick: *soberly* She's gone. Beaver: Well what happened? Nick: It all started yesterday... *curtain falls* Scene Two: (A cafeteria) Nick's voice: *from off stage* I was standing in line in the cafeteria, getting a bagel. I saw Katie sitting alone so I decided to sit with her. Nick: *sits with Katie* Hey, what's up? Katie: *looks up from the book she's reading* Not much, just reading. Nick's voice: I knew that if I didn't make my move then, then I never would. Nick: *quickly* Will you go out with me? Katie: *surprised* Um, yeah, okay, sure! Nick: Oh, I underst- Really? Katie: Yeah! Let's go to that party tonight! Nick: Okay, I'll pick you up at eight! Nick's Voice: I was on top of the world. Scene three: (The big party) Nick's voice: And there Katie and I were, dancing the night away until... Rachel came. Rachel was a beastly, evil girl! With hair the color of moldy plums... Rachel: *breaks the couch with a chainsaw* Nick: Stop destroying the party! Rachel: You wanna go? Nick: Yes I do! Katie: No, Nick! You know I hate violence! *runs away crying* Scene Four: (the forest) Nick: And I never saw her again... Beaver: You loser! *laughs* Badgers' Performance (Nalyd: I switched over to my laptop so I'll be responding slower, sorry all) Weird Al: Oaky, Badgers, you are up! Dylan: Man, you did great in that talent show! Billie Joe: *is about to respond but is slammed in the gut by Dylan* Dylan: Look! A contest for the rich kid school! Billie Joe: *cocks head stupidly* Dylan: I know this school is good, but there is this girl at the rich kid school... Darcy.. er.. Delilah May! A light from the ceiling: *shakes unsteadily* Han: *grabs light and holds it still* See, I do have random touches of remaining sanity!!! ...sort of... Xavier: *runs up and tries to take the light* Dylan: *cuts Billie Joe off* Don't make fun of her name... Heather: (Kicks Xavier.) Don't even think about it, nerd. Dylan: *curtain opens up, runs into Hannah* Jack: *in background takes out guitar and starts playing it* Hannah: YOU INTERUPPTED MY DOO CAN DAYDREAM!!!!!! *attacks Nalyd* Sunny: Chill... watch me do yoga, new kid! Dylan: Thats great, guys. But I was just wondering if Delilah would... Delilah: No. Not now. Not ever. Not if it was down to you and that guy from Fraiser. Sorry Dylan. Hannah: *bites Nalyd's leg* Nalyd: OUCH! Han! That isn't part of the script! Hannah: YOU INTERUPPTED MY DOO CAN DAYDRRREEEEAAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: What is wrong with you? Xavier: *drops a light on Nalyd* Nalyd: *afterbeing hit* Mommy? Applesauce day... *collapses* Sunshine: HOLY PASTA I THINK HE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pokes Nalyd with a random stick* Weird Al: Bravo! Amazing! Just when Dylan finally faces his fear and asks snobby girl out, he dies! Well done! Take a bow guys! Han: Wait... seriously? (Conf.) Han: I knew my complete and unbridled insanity would come in handy one day!!! Weird Al: Eh, not a great ending but its okay. NEXT! Ravioli: Come on Racoons, we're on!!! Racoons' Performance Kristi: (Pushes Xavier on the stage.) Break a leg, beaver boy. Nick: *walks through woods* Beaver: Yo! I mean, Hello! Nick: *screams* Beaver: It's just me... *climbs out form under tree, not wearing the teeth* Nick: She's gone... Beaver: Huh? Nick's Voice: It all started yesterday, I was getting lunch... Nick: *sits next to Katie* Hey, sup? Katie: *looks up from the book she's reading* Not much, just reading. *Drops her book on Nile's foot.**Whispers.* Sorry! Nick: *tries not to scream, thinks to self "Why did we give her a dictionary..."* Oh its okay... Would you like to go out with me? Will: *pantses Xavier* (CONF) Will: He deserved it. He's lucky a knife wasn't involved. Katie: *surprised* Um, yeah, okay, sure! Xavier: *is off stage, pulls up pants quickly* You're dead! *chases Will* Nick: Oh, okay, I underst- Really? Katie: Yeah! Let's go to that pizza place, er, I mean, party tonight! Nick: Okay, I'll pick you up around 7! *walks off the stage and whispers* Close the curtain! (CONF) Niles: I was really nervous in this scene... Nick: *dances with Katie* Katie: (Dances with Nick.) Rachel: *bursts through wall with chainsaw, breaks couch in half* BWAHAHAHAHA! (Conf.) Ravioli: Okay, I'll admit it... that was fun. Nick: Stop destroying the party! Will: *throws rabid cat at Xavier* (Nalyd: Rocky, I thought Will was supposed to be friendly.) Rachel: Oh, OH! You wanna go, kid? *revs up chainsaw* Nick: Yes I do! Rachel: *chucks chainsaw at Nick* Niles: *barely ducks, whispers* What are you doing?!? Katie: (Ducks so the chainsaw won't hit her.) No, Nick! You know I hate violence! *runs away crying* Will: Wait! If you kill me Xavier, you'll never find the treasure! Rachel: Wow, nice job, kid! You scared off your girlfriend AND nearly got hit by a chainsaw! *laughs and jumps back through hole in wall* (Conf.) Ravioli: I'm an on-the-spot actress. If I feel a scene needs a little something, I give it that little something. In this case, I thought it needed a near-death situation. ...and I felt like throwing a chainsaw. Nick: *back in woods* And I never saw her again... Xavier: *is chasing Will around back stage* I ain't fallin' for it, dork! Niles: *whispers* We need a beaver! Kristi: Xavier! Get going! Put on your beaver teeth, get your rear in gear, get on stage, AND WIN US THE CHALLENGE! Kristi: (CONF) I don't know what came over me... Ravioli: *jaw drops* Well done, Kristi. VERY well done. *claps* Kristi: Thank you. He had it coming to him. Xavier: *runs over to Niles* LOSER! *pushes him down* Weird Al: *starts laughing* Okay, the winning team is... The Badgers! BUT! Xavier is leaving. Xavier: WHAT? Weird Al: You sort of sent Nalyd to the hospital... Your team will now have a chance to save you. Raccoons, vote "stay" or "go." If Xavier stays, another one of you is going. Niles: GO! Ravioli: Definately go. Bye-bye, jerk. Kristi: Go. I'm so sorry. Weird Al: Nobody is gonna vote stay, so later Xavier! Xavier: I'll be back! Just you wait!!!! Day 6 Chat Morning Nalyd: *sits alone eating oatmeal* Niles: *sits peacefully* (CONF) Niles: Xavier is finally gone! YES! (CONF) Weird Al: The doctors say Nalyd got amnesia. We had to sneak him out of the hospital... Ravioli: *sits next to Nalyd* Hi, Nalyd. You feeling any better? Han: CHECK IT OUT!!! I CAN GET THIS OATMEAL TO STICK TO THE CEILING!!!! Nalyd: *awkwardly* Why wouldn't I be? And who are you? Jack: That's Ravioli, your girlfriend. I'm Jack, your best friend. Nalyd: *laughs* Am I actually supposed to believe I'd ever ''go out with 'her'??????'' And you as a best friend? Wow. Jack: *slaps forehead* We went to summer camp last year. Remeber? Nalyd: No... Weird Al: *to Jack and Ravioli* Our buddy Nalyd here has a little bit of amnesia... Nalyd, sign these contracts, please. Nalyd: Okay. *signs* Jack: Umm, remeber the time when we were on that vacation show, and then I broke your jaw? And then we went to the final two together, and you won? Nalyd: I don't remember anything before I woke up. I don't even know where I am! Heather: We're all at this abandoned, old campsite where Weird Al Yancovick can torture us daily. Nalyd: Weird Al Yancovik... Is that the creepy old guy wandering around with an accordion. Heather: (Nods.) Nalyd: Okay then... (CONF) Nalyd: I can't believe I ever signed up for this... Ravioli: *chuckles awkwardly* Come on Nalyd, you remember me... Ravioli? Your girlfriend? Twin sister of your ex-girlfriend? We have a daughter named Amy? Sunshine: I KNOW! WE'LL HIT HIM IN THE HEAD REALLY HARD AGAIN!!! That always works in cartoons! Heather: I'll do the hitting! (Slaps Nalyd across the face.) Han: No, stupid! You have to do it with a giant wooden mallet!!! Heather: I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me stupid. Where are we supposed to get a wooden mallet?! Tatiana: Sunshine? Would you happen to have a wooden mallet on you? Sunshine: No... I do have this anvil, though. Han: eh, it'll do! Ravioli: ARE YOU ALL INSANE??? Heather: Look, moldy plum head, do you want your boyfriend back or what? Ravioli: What'd you just call me, queen bee?! Heather: Queen bee?! I happen to be popular!! At least I'm not a goth, pixie, she-beast! Ravioli: I may be all those things, but at least I'm not some egotistical, manipulative, melodramatic, beauty-obsessed prom queen!!! Han: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! *continues chanting this* Heather: At least I don't have an insane sister, you crazy, enemy making, mushy plum haired, ugly winged, vile woman! Oh, no wait, you're not a woman. You're an it! Oh, and don't even get me started on your putrid little, microwave made, "daughter!" Or should I say, "baby it!" Ravioli: *jaw drops* OHHH, that does it, you scrawny little, no-good, rat-haired, BEAST!!!!! *tackles Heather* Han: WHOOO!!!!!!!!!!! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT Sunshine: Pass the popcorn! Hank: This is going to get dirty. Archie: Dirty fast. Duncan: Cool. Nalyd: Girls! Enough! I don't know who ANY of you are, so just leave me alone! *storms off* Sunshine: *hits Nalyd on the head with a huge rock* IS YOUR MEMORY BACK NOW??? Nalyd: *collapses again* Niles: I think he's dead. Sunshine: Oops. Han: AWESOME! Ravioli: YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!! Weird Al: That can't be good... Niles: *leans his head against Nalyd's chest* He's breathing! Medics: *put Nalyd on a stretcher and carry him away* Weird Al: *glares at Sunshine* Sunshine: What? It always works in the cartoons! Heather: (Bares fangs and tackles Ravioli.) This is for being such a little vile pixie! (Pulls her ear.) Tatiana: Sunshine, I don't think that cartoon physics typically apply in real life. Niles: Girls! Stop! *shrugs* That's about all I can do... Ravioli: And this is just 'cause I don't like you! *shoves Heather's face into the ground* Sunshine: Well, if that was true, I, as a pixie, wouldn't exist. Han: And I wouldn't be able to do this! *randomly floats into the sky* Kristi: So is Nalyd out of the contest? Heather: The feeling is mutual! (Takes some scissors and cuts off Ravioli's hair.) No more moldy plum hair for you! Weird Al: We don't know how bad the damage is. He might be out... Niles: The only sane person left.... Ravioli: *grabs razor and shaves off half of Heather's hair* Take that, baldy!!! Han: *falls out of sky and lands flat on face* Ow. Weird Al: The hospital called! It turns out, the "rock" was just some oatmeal. Other than amnesia, Nalyd will be okay, and back soon! Niles: Oh thank god! (LOL, have the two ever talked? XD) Sunshine: I thought it was kind of lumpy and squishy for a rock... (LOL) Weird Al: *wheels Nalyd in in a wheelchair* Niles: What happened????? Weird Al: Oh, he insisted he sat down all the way here, and now he wont get out... Anybody wanna wheel him around? Niles: I will if nobody else will... Ravioli: *chucks Heather off of her* I've got it, Niles. Niles: Okay. Nalyd: Where are we going? Ravioli: Away from Heather. You have anywhere in particular you wanna go? Nalyd: Home, but that probably isn't a possibility. How about the beach... What happened to your hair? Ravioli: Don't ask... *rolls Nalyd to the beach* Heather: (Puts a wig on her head.) Nalyd: So, what were you saying earlier... about a daughter... Ravioli: You mean Amy? Geez, Nalyd, use that brain of yours, you'll remember. Nalyd: Is there anything here that could help me remember? (Remember the pic Nalyd brought) Ravioli: Hmmm... *remembers picture* I got it! *runs to cabin, grabs picture, runs back* See, here's you and me, and Amy, Elmo, Sunshine, Matt, Sunny D, and the only pizza guy still brave enough to venture to our house when we don't feel like ravioli! Remember? Nalyd: Hey! It's nerdy-kid (Elmo), little punk (Amy), really hot guy (obviously Nalyd XD), clown face (Sunny D), Bill (Pizza guy), shorty (Sunshine), and ummm... whose purple afro girl... *looks at Ravioli* Oh.... Hey! I remember you guys! (lol, no offence to all that Nalyd, um, offended) Ravioli: Yay! ...I think... Sunshine: WHO'S THE SHORTY??? Han: I must be the really hot guy. *pause* Wait, I'M A GIRL!!!!!! GGGGRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: You know, Sam (he means Han), I don't remember you, and I am very glad about that. *turns to Ravioli* But I still don't remember anybody else or why I am here... Ravioli: We're on a reality show, you're competing for money. Here, what can I show you for that... aha! *shows Nalyd his poster from the first challenge* See, you made this! Nalyd: Wow I suck... but okay... and what friendships have I made here? Jack: Well, there's me. The "slow witted musician" as some would say. Besides Ravioli, that's it. We go to summer camp contests together. Duncan: And I'm the guy who Sunshine is obsessed with. Hank: I'm on the other team. Archie: Me too. Nalyd: Wow... Weird Al: Challenge (as) soon (as I think of it!) Tatiana: O (K) Weird Al: *gives Nalyd some medicine* Drink this. It should return your memory. Nalyd: *drinks medicine* Ew... cherry flavor... Weird Al: Okay, that should just take a few minutes to kick in... challenge time! Challenge Six Weird Al: You need to pick a theme songs for another contestant, and provide a link to it. The person who has theme songs picked for them, must judge which one is the best. (Any questions? I know it is a little confusing... so I will give an example.) Niles: I think this song is perfect for Nalyd because of his relationship with Ravioli. Nalyd: This song is Niles in a nutshell. And this is definitely Duncan's theme. Sunshine: This song is definately Ravioli!!!! Nalyd: Here is a good one for Archie. (CONF) Nalyd: *referring to Niles' song* I am not cheap! And Ravioli and I don't eat Minute Rice... every night... (LOL) Niles: I got Hank's theme. Ravioli: Here's one for Jack. Nalyd: Found Sunshine's song! And the classic Heather theme. (I tried to pick a song with no swears, but I think this is the best Heather song.) Niles: Here is Han's song. Han: Here's one for Duncan!!! DUNCAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: DUNCAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Han: DUNCAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: D- wait, is that Shadow's theme? SHADOOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Weird Al: Challenge ends tonight! (I will not be on today) Then, the people who have songs picked for them will pick a winner. Nalyd: *to teammates* Make sure to pick people on our team. Jack: I don't get it. (Rocky: How does Jack pass for big the cat? 0_o) (Sunshine: It wasn't the character, it was the song! I just thought the kind of laid back, happy lyrics would fit Jack. And I personally love the song. Oh it's a windy and sunny day...) (Rocky: I know, it's just that "I don't get it." has sort of become Jack's catchphrase. No worries! "No worries" has become my catchphrase.) Jack: This one seems like Will. Will: This seems like Jack. (CONF)Jack: Why do people always think I'm too laid back? *stares blanky* Hey, a butterfly! Nice butterfly! (CONF) Nalyd: Jack is sort of different lately... I dunno, maybe when I had amnesia he changed for the worse.... Weird Al: Challenge closes in ten minutes!!!! Intern: *drags a mechanical hippo* Weird Al: Challenge over! Everyone pick who picked the best theme for them. If the person only has one theme song, the person who chose it gets the point by default. Badgers: 5 Raccoons: 2 Nalyd: *whispers* Remember Badgers, only pick songs Badgers picked for you! Weird Al: Oh, wait, the only point the Raccoons could get is from Ravioli's pick, so that is just ONE point... Badgers win! Vote in thirty minutes... Niles: Let's vote for Hank. He's been gone for forever... (And the user is leaving soon...) Sixth Vote Niles: *votes Hank* Bye. (Nalyd: Just a reminder, this camp will run slowly lately as this week I am in camp then the next week I am on vacation...) Hank: (Votes Tyra) Never here. Archie: (Votes Tyra) Sorry. Weird Al: This could be a close one... *tired of waiting* Tyra is out! Day Seven Chat Morning Nalyd: *eats toast* Niles: *sips coffee* Nalyd: How did you get coffee? Niles: I brought it from home. I've been storing it in plastic bottles and having it sit in the sun. Nalyd: Wow... Sunshine: CAFFEINE!!!! Ravioli: NO! BAD SUNSHINE!!!! YOU KNOW VERY WELL WE'VE BANNED YOU FROM COFFEE!!!! Han: ...never said anything about me!!! *dives for coffee* Niles: *screams and runs* Nalyd: *angrily* Han! Sunshine! Calm down! (CONF) Nalyd: I sort of wish I still didn't remember Sunshine and Han.... Ravioli: Listen to the sane one. Sunshine: NEVUH!!!!!!! Han: EVERYBODY STOP! *pause* HAMMER TIME! (LOL sorry Nalyd, I stoled your line XD) Nalyd: (LOL, that line made me famous in summer camp, and my moon walking skills) How's it going, Ravi? (CONF) Niles: I'm sick of everyone picking on me! It's time to stand up for myself! Niles: *charges into Badger Cabin and starts breaking stuff* (CONF) Niles: *covered in garbage* That was great. *looks at finger* I think I'm bleeding... *passes out* Ravioli: Pretty good, except for the fact that Sunshine and Han are still here, and thus, I have a raging headache... Han: DA NA NA NA NAAA NAAA!!!!!!!!!! CAN'T TOUCH THIS!!!! *dances horribly* Sunshine: *draws on walls* This is fun! Nalyd: Hmmm... okay... (CONF) Nalyd: So then I came up with this plan! Throw the challenge, and vote out either Han or Sunshine! That way I can help Ravi out! Genius, Nalyd, genius! Niles: *walks back into mess hall smiling* Nalyd: What's with you? Niles: Oh, nothing. Ravioli: I'm gonna get some asprin... *goes to cabin, can be heard screaming* WHO THE HECK TRASHED ALL MY STUFF????? Nalyd: *runs in, jaw drops* (CONF) Nalyd: Okay, Ravi definitely deserves some peace after this. Nalyd: Sorry, Sunshine, but this will be your last day on the island.... Wait, I was supposed to say that in confessional... Never mind... *eyes shift evilly* Sunshine: Izzat right? Then what are you gonna do about the alliance? Voting me out means not only you losing a vote, but you'll lose the trust of your alliance mates by voting out one of them. And you'll no longer have me to make ravioli when the food here is inedible!!! Han: OOOH! (Conf.) Sunshine: After hanging out with Nalyd for a while, you kinda pick up on the manipulative-ness. (LOL) Nalyd: Ummm... Well, they'll understand where I am coming from and be fine with voting you out! And once the merge comes, Ravi will join the alliance..... Right, Ravi? Niles: *is listening* (CONF) Niles: So I need to make sure OUR team loses, so we can vote out Ravioli... That way Nalyd will be weaker! Wait, that's sort of mean... Maybe we should let Nalyd just weaken himself... Ravioli: As long as I make it to the merge... geez my head hurts... and the MINUTE I find out who wrecked my stuff... *cracks knuckles* Sunshine: You hesitated! You're worried, aren't you! You may be the king of the camps, Rennie, but I'm about to get a checkmate and you know it!!! (Conf.) Sunshine: I'm actually much more of a threat than I seem. I make friends and allies easily, I'm peaceful so I don't make enemies, I have valuable skills that keep me in the game, and with a bit of Nalyd's manipulation skills rubbed off on me, I'm unstoppable! And I have semi-decent food. No one wants someone with semi-decent food to leave. (Conf.) Han: I have no idea what's going on. I don't even know how I got on this show!!! *dances* Jack: Way to go Niles! You stuck up for yourself! Look man, I'm really sorry about the day when I scared the crap out of you.... We cool? *holds out hand* (CONF) Niles: How did Jack know it was me? Niles: How... did... you ... know... it was... me? Nalyd: *whispers* YOU did this? Jack: Hey! Maybe I'm not stupid after all! Hooray! I'm back to my old self! Ravioli: *picks up Niles by the collar of his shirt* YOU WRECKED ALL MY STUFF??? Han: *chants over and over* FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Niles: I thought it was the Badger cabin... heh... Interns: *drag Ravioli and Niles away form each other* Jack: It's good to be not stupid anymore. So Nalyd, do you think the merge will be soon? The Raccoons are down four dudes. Nalyd: Dunno. Jack: I'd say we get Duncan, Heather, Ravioli, and Niles to vote with us, an then focus on taking out Mel, Han, if neccessary, Sunshine, Archie and Hank first. Sound like a plan? Nalyd: If we lost tonight, I want Sunshine out. That way Ravioli will be happier. Jack: OK. Then, how bout we pick off Mel, Archie, Hank, and Han, and then we'll make the final five you, me, Ravioli, Heather and Duncan, then we already decided who the final three will be. Challenge Seven Weird Al: Today, you will be participating in EXTREME TETHER BALL! *beat boxes* Nalyd: That was wrong... Weird Al: Both teams will pick three members to compete!!!!! *jams on accordion* My My My My My My WOOO! My my my my bologna! Jack: I could do it for us. Niles: I'll go first for us... Weird Al: Jack vs. Niles! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Niles: *serves ball* Jack: *slams ball as hard as he can* Niles: *is hit in face, collapses* Am I dead? Weird Al: No, but your team just lost this round! Now each team pick another person! Nalyd: I'll go. Jack: Sorry Niles........ (CONF) Jack: *facepalm* I can't keep doing this to Niles! We need to get his vote for the merge! MAybe if I can get on his good side.... Niles: All good... *pushes Ravioli forward* Weird Al: Excellent, Ravioli vs. Nalyd! GO! Nalyd: *gently serves it* (CONF) Nalyd: Okay, I don't think Ravi would want me to throw the challenge for her... but what if she wants Sunshine gone more than me being a wimp for her? Or what if? But what if.... Nalyd: *watches nervously as the ball circles the tether ball pole* Jack: Nalyd! You're being stupid! Trust me, I would know! Ravioli would want you to win! To be strong! GRRR!!! (CONF)Jack: Being a genius is fun! Nalyd: Okay... *spikes ball, it goes around the pole* Weird Al: This could be it!!!! (If Sunshine doesn't respond in 30 minutes, I will go ahead and win. I don't want to be unfair...) Jack: Alright Nalyd! (30 minutes? That's a loooooooooooong time. How bout' we do chatango to kill some minutes?) (Nalyd: Works for me. Come on Sunshine, type!!!!! You know you want to...) Nalyd: I'm sorry... *spikes ball* Weird Al: Badgers win again... Niles: Ravioli, you and I need to vote together to prevent a tie. So who do you want to go? Seventh Vote Niles: *votes for Archie* Weird Al: (With three of the characters on the team being away, its time to close votes...) Archie is out. Day Eight Morning (CONF) Niles: We lost again.... Nalyd: *eats toast in mess hall* Jack: Nalyd, way to go last night! (Shouldn't the merge be today, as the other team has only two active members and we have nine?) Nalyd: Thanks dude. Hopefully Ravi isn't mad.... (Yeah, but there is still 13 people total, and that is a lot of people for a merge... Jack: *secret handshake* No problem. If she is, tell her it was my fault. (But isn't it impossible for them to win 2 versus NINE?) Nalyd: Okay, works for me. *gets up to leave mess hall* I think I'm gonna go for a walk. (Actually 2 active characters to 6 active characters so they have a chance.) Jack: Something wrong man? (OK, if you say so.) Nalyd: No I just need some alone time. *leaves mess hall* Niles: *watches Nalyd leave* He doesn't seem okay... Jack: Maybe you can be my back-up best friend. So, uh....what do you like to do? (ROTFLOL back-up best friend) Niles: I like drinking coffee,listening to opera, and mocking the commoners. And you? (LOL) Jack: Well, I like singing, playing guitar, skateboarding, girls, and uhh..my new genius skills. Nalyd: *wanders across island* Will: Hello, Mr. Renrut. Something seems to be wrong. Dare I ask why? Nalyd: No, no, everything is okay. *keeps walking at a faster pace, can see the swamp* I suggest you go back to camp. Niles: *to Jack* This friendship isn't going to work.... Jack: Loosen up man! I can show you how to earn respect from other people. All you need to do for me is be my back up friend. Deal *happily holds out hand* Will: *to Nalyd* Nalyd, tell me. Is something wrong? If you don't there will be consequenses. Niles: Okay then... *shakes Jack's hand, then wipes off own hand with a handkerchief he carries around* Nalyd: I can tell you aren't going to leave... (CONF) Nalyd: I started by making up a problem so he'd leave. But then I started thinking it's a real problem.... (G2G, bbl, like 20 minutes or so) Nalyd: Well, I don't know how I feel about Ravioli anymore... Especially after she flipped out yesterday... I don't know if I was just forced into this relationship by Sunshine and Amy. You know what I mean? Will: Maybe. Have you ever thought you don't really like her, you just are too scared to say how you feel. Nalyd: I like her. Just maybe not as much as I used to... I'm not that car breaking, teacher pestering kid anymore... Will: I see, I see. Have you talked about this issue with a close trusted friend? If not, that is Dr.Will's reccommendation. If you don't feel comfortable with that, I'd say finish it with Ravioli. Nalyd: By "finish it" do you mean break up with her? Will: Take what I say as you will. Get it, "will"? (LOL Dr. Will) Nalyd: Uh-huh... I'm gonna keep walking now... *keeps walking* Will: See ya. Nalyd: *starts climbing* *back at camp* Jack: OK Niles. The first step was sticking up for yourself, which you have done. The next step: Let go of your fears. Don't worry about germs, but, if you have to worry about germs, don't make such a big deal about it. Niles: You don't mean... Get rid of my handkerchief???? Jack: Not neccesseraly, just don't use it as often. OK, do you think you can do that? Niles: I could try... Jack: Good. Now, have you ever thought of getting on a sports team? Niles: Oh, heavens, no. Jack: Niles, if you don't wanna play sports, why don't you learn to play an instrument? Or, draw things? Will: What are you guys doing? Jack: *whispering* This is your chance Niles! Niles: *whispers back* What am I supposed to say? Jack: *whispering* Just stick up for yourself! Niles: *whispers* But he's being nothing but nice! Jack: *whispers* Ask if you wanna be friends? I don't know. Niles: *sees Will watching them* What are you looking at? Ravioli: *walks over* Jack, what's up? Sunshine: *randomly appears, grabs Ravioli's arm, and squeals really high pitched* Ravioli: ...what... the... heck... was... that...?! Sunshine: I dunno. Han: THAT WAS AWESOME!!!! DO IT AGAIN!!!!! Nalyd: *climbing mountain, gets into a fight with a goat, wins fight, sets goat free, continues climbing* Niles: *to Ravioli* What are you looking at? Ravioli: Excuse me??? Sunshine: OOH! This is getting good! Han: I'll go make popcorn!!! Nalyd: Ravi, calm down. Could we talk for a moment outside? Jack: Hey Ravioli. (CONF) Jack: I don't know if I should be scared or lucky that Ravioli considers me a friend. Oh well. (LOL) Nalyd: *waits outside for Ravioli* Ravioli: *walks outside* Hey, Nalyd. Y'know, I'll admit I thought your friend was weird at first, but I'm really warming up to him. *laughs* So, what's up with you? Nalyd: We need to talk... Don't you think in every relationship there should be room for one irrational demand that the other has to do without question? (CONF) Nalyd: Niles taught me the phrase "irrational demand." Ravioli: *confused* Uh... yeah, sure, I guess... why? Nalyd: I just think its a good thing for a relationship. So now any time from now until we die we can both ask each other to do one thing without question. *pauses* I thought of mine. I would like you to try to be nicer... *braces for an explosion* Ravioli: Alright. (LOL whut? XD) Nalyd: Yeah, it was a stupid idea.... Wait, alright? Really? You will honestly try to be nicer to people? Ravioli: If that's what you want, then yeah, why not? Will: *watching while eating popcorn* Awww. I just saved a relationship. Nalyd: *hugs Ravioli and whispers to Will* You did nothing. You told me to break up with her. Will: Ah. That's where you're wrong, Renrut. I said finish it which could be interpreteted any way, You did finsih her meanness, didn't you? Who's to say that isn't what I meant? My work is done. Jack: Shut up Will. I'm happy for you Nalyd. *secter handshake* (Challenge soon?) Nalyd: Whatever, Will. Thanks Jack. (When I get back on Thursday.) Will: I was simply trying to help you Mr. Renrut. No need to be snappy. Jack: *chuckles* You talk like a weirdo. Niles: He most certainly does not talk like a 'weirdo.' In fact, I think he's the only one here other than me who can properly complete a sentence. Nalyd: .... They're like twins.... Will: Come on Niles. We don't need these saps. Good day Mr. Renrut, Fire hair guy. (CONF)Jack: Why did will call me Fire Hair Guy? Maybe it's my hair.... Niles: *leaves with Will* (CONF) Niles: I made a friend!!!!!!! Weird Al: Get ready kids! We're going BACK TO THE BEACH! Ravioli: ...What do you mean "back"? There's a beach right on the island... (LOL) Nalyd: She's got you there, Al. Weird Al: That's WEIRD AL to you, small fry. Nalyd: I'm not short.... *eyes water* (CONF) Nalyd: *is holding a tape measure* I am like six feet tall! What's he talking about? Jack: Umm, I know I'm not s'possed to say this anymore, but I don't get it. I was here all last season, and we never went to the beach. And Nalyd's not short! *takes a second look* Well, maybe I'm wrong.....